Tiles
There are different types of tiles in the game of Run 3: Boxes, Crumbling tiles, Normal tiles, Conveyor tiles, Ice tiles, Ramps, etc. List of tiles Here we are going to have some brief introduction to the types and features of the tiles had featured in the game Run 3. We are going to mention the special qualities of the tiles mentioned below. Normal tiles Normal tiles are the most major tile in the game. They consist of many many colors, and they don't have any special properties, you just stand on them, run on them, and they won't crumble. They are seen in almost all levels of the game Run 3. The first few levels are even completely made out of these Normal tiles. Crumbling tiles Crumbling tiles are grey stone-looking floor tiles that fall when you stand on them. The only exception is when playing as the Child; the Child can run across the Crumbling tiles without making them fall due to his light weight. However, if the Child jumps off of a Crumbling tile, it will still fall. .]] Crumbling tiles can either be single tiles or, more commonly, in groups of multiple tiles together. Adjacent groups of tiles will be considered one big group, as long as they are touching by at least one corner. If a character runs or jumps on any tile in a group, it will set off a chain reaction, causing the whole cluster of tiles to fall in a descending pattern. The first tile touched will fall first, whereas the tiles furthest away from it will fall last by a space of a few moments. Some levels are covered in large groups of tiles, so it may be hard to complete a level if a group of tiles falls. . (2)]] Holes Yes, do holes count as a tile? I personally think so. They just act as a "step on it and game over" tile in Run 1, but in Run 3, they are only tiles that let you float out into space. I'm pretty sure that these tiles make quite a number of appearances in the whole game, and they must be crucial. Ice tiles and Ice ramps Ice tiles are always white in color. The Ice ramps work just the same, only that they are white. They are mainly seen in the Winter Games, and some of the side tunnels have them too. However, the tiles give everyone a small speed boost and a decrease in maneuverability. The Skier and Ice Skater will get a greater speed boost and an increase in maneuverability. This can help benefit you for letting you jump a greater distance, but you are needing to give up at least some maneuverability. That's why, people say that you need to give up something in order to get another things. Although these types of tiles are mostly seen in the Winter Games, they can still be seen in some other tunnels, for instance, the Box Storage Area. Ramps Ramps are tiles that are tilted upwards in the front. If you skate on it or run on it, it will make you jump upwards. If your momentum is fast enough, you will be able to jump far, far away (if you are using the Skater, Angel). If you are slow, you will jump less quicker, like Runner, Student and Lizard. It is unknown if the Bunny will jump faster if it steps on a ramp. They are uncommon throughout the whole game, and unlike the Ice tiles and Power tiles, they are spread across all tunnels, and there isn't a tunnel with Ramps in every level. Boxes Main article: Box Boxes are obstacles which are placed in some levels in Run 2 and Run 3. They appear as large, white cubes. Boxes provide extra control over gravity in levels. The gravity in the tunnel will flip when a character jumps onto a perpendicular side of a Box like it would when a character runs onto a wall. Sometimes you can stand in front of a Box and stay there for a while for your speed to be slow. They can be pushed around with rings, as shown in Bridge Building minigame and cutscenes. They won't float away if they are outside of the tunnel, as shown in "Crossing the Gap" cutscene. They also appear in different tunnels other than the normal levels during the Bridge Building, such as there is a lone box in M-tunnel. Power tiles Power tiles are tiles used for whenever it's dark. They are mostly found in the Low-power Tunnel, some levels of the New Tunnel and the Memory Evaluation and Infinite Mode. When the Power goes off, power tiles will be lit. When the Power tiles goes off, the background music stops. When they are dimly-lit, the music will be quieter, but can still barely be heard. When the Power tiles are lit up, the music will be as normal. Conveyor tiles Conveyor tiles are tiles that only appear in The Way Onwards. It also appears in Infinite mode. These tiles can increase your momentum, or slow you down. They can also redirect you to left/right side, making you more difficult to navigate through the levels. But, they also prove to be useful, in such a case, like level 5 in the I-tunnel. But, they can be quite troublesome if you meet them in such a level. Since they can increase your speed, or slow you down, they can prove a challenge if you need to jump between platforms. Notes Conveyor tiles that point towards right/left hand side will only appear in the I-Tunnel, C-Tunnel, H-Tunnel and Infinite mode. (And possibly more tunnels that branch off these.) They will not appear in N-Tunnel, or any other tunnel currently featured in the game. Strategy Look for where the next platform is when you jump. If the direction the conveyor tiles point forward, jump earlier. If the conveyor tiles are pointing backwards (slowing down your speed), only jump until you are on the edge of your present platform, this will decrease the distance between platforms. If you are using a faster character (such as Skater, Bunny, though Bunny is not allowed in the N and I-tunnels), you need to make the jump to the next platform much earlier if the Conveyor tiles are pointing forward. You may jump a little later than usual if the conveyor tiles are pointing backwards. If there are many Conveyor tiles pointing left/right, they will divert your direction, making you turn to the other side, (thus making you fall right into a hole if you are unlucky and careless). You may want to keep jumping, making you less affected by their diverting behavior, but be more careful if you are using a fast-paced character, such as Skater, they are more difficult to maneuver when you jump. Bouncing tiles Main article: Bouncy tiles Bouncing tiles are tiles that are encountered in the level editor mode. You can't see them in Explore Mode (yet). They are gravity-sensitive, and like crumbling tiles, when you jump or land or walk or skate on them, they will bounce you up, making you jump higher than usual. If you are using the Child, since he is lightweight enough, they won't bounce you off immediately, they will only react when he jumps. If these bouncing tiles are on a wall, you can't run or jump on them. You will immediately be bounced off instead. In this case, you will need to find a better location to walk on walls. Though they can be useful somehow, as they can make you jump further. Capitalization of the tiles For editors of this wiki, the tiles' names' capitalization are always an issue between editors. Some of them may think that this stuff is not that formal, and decide to not follow any rules for the tiles' names' capitalization. This may seem not a big issue, but it might make the readers uncomfortable if some decide to write in all capitalized, and some without any capitalization. Thus, I decide to format the capitalization rules. First of all, the tile names with the combination "Feature"+"Tile", such as Normal tiles, Crumbling tiles, should have the first word capitalized and second word with small characters. Example: Conveyor tiles Secondly, the tiles name that only have one word. Then, the word itself should be capitalized. Example: Boxes Thirdly, there are tiles with two features, like Ice ramps, capitalize the first word. Example: Ice ramps Notes Here are all the rules for capitalization. I know that there are already a ton of pages with the tile names not according to this page, but still, I want you editors to do me a favor and try to edit them if you see tiles with capitalization mistakes. Thanks! Category:Data Category:Run 3 Category:Game